create_a_labelfandomcom-20200213-history
I Feel It
'I Feel It (Holiday Spirit) '''is a single by Justin Bieber, to his Christmas album, Christmas Weekend. It was the first single released from the album, and easily met with the past success of his previous Lead Singles. The single was released worldwide on December 8th. Recording and Development Bieber wrote the song while recording for his, Christmas album saying "I've probably never done this much work myself on a single before" with MTV. It was one of the first songs he's developed and recorded, but was one of the last to be finished from what is known. Justin worked with Dr.Luke to produce the song, and co-wrote the song with Usher side by side. Justin stated, "I wanted the song to be a feel-good song, and also have elements of me in it. I got Dr.Luke to do the Dance groove in a fresh way, and I did my Pop/R&B blend to it". Critical Response Critics dubbed the song to be one of the Holiday favorites of the year, but many also stated he failed to merge together genres perfectly and it sounded too comparitive to his past singles. The New York Times stated ''"Justin Bieber provides you with a feel good single this Winter, but takes on the challenge of trying to collide multiple genres together. You can hear he tries a little too hard, and many people wonder how this came as a single or even Lead worthy material. Many people just think the song is too risky, although performance wise it says otherwise. Either way, Justin Bieber strikes back again with another hit.". In comaprison, Rolling Stones completely loved it quoting "Justin Bieber can just do anything at this point. His success pins him at the top of everything, yet we still believe he is underrated. He's changing the game, he's putting things together and doing things nobody else is doing. In a music world filled with petty Pop Girls and the occasional act that is too different to fit in -- Justin serves a special purpose. The person that everyone loves." while Allmusic was critical on the track saying "Severely disappointed Justin Bieber gave us a track that does nothing. The genre combining has got to stop, he's moreso trying to prove he can do any genre rather than sticking to his own genre and own music that fits him. He's given us Pop/Dance singles such as "Hot Right Now" and "My Everything" then always rolls out Urban with songs such as "Turnt" and "Fast Times". This is no different, but rather a weak attempt to combine them and seem new.". Release and Commercial Performance The track was released worldwide on December 8th, along with the album and promotion done leading to it. The single immediately rose after release, and with performances among America's Got Talent and Jay Leno the single sustained high popularity. The single shifted towards #1 on the Singles Chart with more than 530,000 copies sold towards it's first week alone. The single also became a genre hopping success, reaching #1 on Dance and shifting towards a respectable #3 position on Pop and Urban. The single became Bieber's 1st #1 of the season, and his 8th #1 overall. Chart Positions / Certifications Charting Positions / Certifications worldwide of Justin's debut Christmas album, "Christmas Weekend".